1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a motor vehicle body and, more particularly, to a motor vehicle body of simple, lightweight construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the people of developing nations advance their lifestyles it would be desirable to have a basic transportation motor vehicle available to them which would replace their current modes of transportation, such as the bicycle. It would be desirable that the motor vehicle be capable of transporting four to five adult passengers be lightweight and, therefore, economical to operate, and low cost so that it would be more affordable to the people of the developing nations. To achieve a low cost vehicle, it would be beneficial to have a vehicle body which has a minimum number of parts, is of simple design so that it is easy to manufacture, and is easy to assemble.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a motor vehicle body which is capable of holding four to five adult passengers is lightweight, is low cost, has a low number of parts, is of simple design, and is easy to assemble.